


Plumeria

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	Plumeria

那一缕柔软而略带甜腻的气息悄然攀上他的发间之时，他并没有在意。登巴萨机场已经充斥着过多的湿润、暧昧而嘈杂的香气，那些形貌狰狞的印度教神祗在机场大厅的穹顶之下伸展出繁多的黑色臂膀，悬挂着成串的沉甸甸的鲜花，几要垂落至人们的头顶。时值午夜，面带倦容的游客仍然往来如织，黑肤黑眼的当地向导们用拙劣的英语嚷嚷着游人的名字，高举手臂摇晃着白色的牌子，但其中并没有他们的名字。举目望去皆是幽深的灰黑色手臂，神祗的，凡人的。

他们两人，他攥着他的手，他则攥着旅行箱的拉杆，在熙攘的人群里，高耸的神像下穿梭着。十几个小时的飞行让他感到疲惫，更让他身心俱疲的是，他找不着预定的酒店前来接机的专车，拨通酒店电话之后，只听见刺耳杂音里一个仍显稚嫩的男声用不确定的语调说，先生，我会让他们联系您的。语气却客气得无可指摘，他暗暗用法语骂了句粗话，然后挂断电话。他顾不上那黑发绿眼的情人究竟在左盼右顾着什么，只是攥着他向前走，直至他冲到一个咨询台前，比划着问努萨杜瓦区那些酒店的专车一般都停靠在什么地方。裹着穆斯林的头巾的女孩眼角蕴着一丝若有若无的笑意，告诉他去地下停车场的D区找找看，然后她伸出细细指尖，捋过自己鬓角以示意——嗳，您头发上的花可真好看。

他愕然，手指不自觉探向自己的金发，一朵白花就跌落进了掌心，花芯鹅黄，花瓣边缘已微微翻卷发黄。他回头望向自己的情人，安东尼奥，他愠怒地唤道。那个西班牙人眨了眨绿眸，鼓起了脸颊来。他说，我本想找朵更新鲜的，但只能在神像下的落花里找到这个还凑合的，你戴着那么好看，我该多采几朵。

世间有人饶是如此，在这异国岛屿深夜的机场，这彷徨慌乱的时候，他仍有闲情逸致去撷拾一朵白花，偷偷插进情人发丝，并为此沾沾自喜。于是他那金发情人的烦躁和怒气，就像氤氲在热带又湿又厚的空气里一般，消解了大半，只剩下某种无可奈何的情感，堆在蓝色的眼眸深处。这是敬献给神祗的缅栀花，弗朗西斯说道，怕是不能捡拾的。

Plumeria，这花的名字很好听。安东尼奥只是笑，他笑起来的时候，潮湿的空气就会像水波那般层层叠叠地漾起来。我是从大天脚下捡到的，他起舞的时候缅栀花落下，再落到你的发间，他很美，你也很美，他会满意的。

这朵被湿婆神赠予的白花，这么跟随着他们到了酒店，之后又到了海滩边，神庙里，高崖上，喧闹的酒吧里，它理直气壮地盘踞在那个看似精英且强势的法国男人颊边，拢起他的金发，如同某种奇异却又和谐的符号，即使它形将枯萎。戴着缅栀花的他透着一种脆弱的，易逝的旖旎，他的情人曾经在他身上发觉过这种旖旎，在那个寒风萧瑟的蒙马特小山丘上的秋夜，但他平时很好地将它掩盖在精英主义的外表下。他表现得充满控制力，富于决断与权威，在他们长期晦暗不明的关系中他始终掌握着主动权，就连他们两人的首次跨国旅行，也是他一手策划的旅行方案。我们去这里吧，他用指尖点着太平洋上的这座小岛，语气侬软温和，却不容辩驳。于是他的情人只能任着他攥着自己的手，在混乱的机场里穿梭。

然而他与这朵白花似乎达成了妥协。他全然不在乎当地人用含义复杂的目光看着他金发上点缀的花朵，泰然自若地笑着，走着，仿佛那个强势的外壳在被逐渐剥下，只剩下孩童般的好奇，在窥探着这个诸神与人类共居的热带岛屿。安东尼奥开玩笑着说这朵花怕是要在他头发里扎了根，要给他换一朵更新鲜的，而他却摇头不语，在海浪声与爵士乐交缠的露天酒吧里吻他，莫吉托的青柠味和木瓜牛奶的浓郁黏合在了一起，黑暗的夜里潮水涨了起来，白色的泡沫翻卷着扑打在他们赤裸的脚下。

 

巴厘岛的夜晚似乎没有尽头，沉静而悠长。印度教的信徒们如是相信着，应当把黑暗留给他们的神灵，他们远离了霓虹灯与探照灯，仅留一爿昏黄的灯光照亮他们的沉冥。于是从酒店高高的露台望去，岛屿的海岸线几近融入了昏暗的苍茫海面，暗流沉沉翻滚，间或几星灯火晃动摇曳，如同一声细微不可闻见的呢喃。

他在黑暗中摸索着他的手。他们的躺椅离得很近，他甚至能够听到对方匀停的呼吸声，但他仍然充满耐心地摸索着，直至触到那骨节分明的手指，轻轻地摩挲着。他满心沉浸于这个时刻，夜空下，海风中，如同孩童沉浸于某种简单的，不需任何理由的永恒。他绿色的眼睛望着星河流淌的苍穹，并没有望着自己的情人，但他能够勾勒出他身体的每一个细节，从手背，到肘弯，到胳膊，到线条分明的脖子，到柔软的金发，再到那朵半枯萎的白色花朵，它仍然顽固地别在他的发丝之间，像一缕绝望的优美的幽魂。

他侧过头来，悄然托起那朵缅栀花。他看到他的金发情人也在看着他，睁着深蓝色的眼睛，眼底的神色几乎是好笑的，仿佛在说，瞧这孩子在做什么呀。他再熟悉不过弗朗西斯的这种年长者的姿态，这种姿态曾经引导着他进入了他的世界，却又一再地将他推离。他那时除了年轻，几乎一无所有，他爱他曾爱得苦痛，爱得迷茫，而他现在抚着他发间的缅栀花，像是透过这朵脆弱的生灵，与鲜花之下那个过于骄傲和强硬的灵魂和解。

他从金发上摘下了湿婆给予的白花，嗅闻着，行将开败的甜美芬芳充斥了鼻腔。他将白花轻覆在情人的眼睑上，弗朗西斯便闭上了眼睛，唇角抿起，微微向上弯起，传递出无声的邀约的信号。他俯下身，在缅栀花掠过的地方印下两个吻，然后花瓣悄然滑过鼻梁，落在唇上。他们隔着花瓣吻着对方，一点点地勾勒出花瓣的形状，那种即将腐朽的甜美也充斥了他们的口腔。没有以往那种激烈的冲撞和掠夺，他们耐心地品尝着这个时刻，仿佛要等到花瓣完全开败，新生的鲜花复又从这个吻里怒放而出。弗朗西斯抬起手，摁着安东尼奥的后颈，指尖挨个抚过节节突出的颈骨，直至他的脊背，湿润的夜里他的背脊于薄薄的衣衫下遽然绷紧，又缓缓舒展，犹如游弋的一尾鱼。

花瓣最终还是被他们变得激烈的唇齿撕裂开来，濡湿的碎片散落在唇边，发上，脖颈间，他们笑着，弗朗西斯抬手想要拂去那些碎片，却被摁住了手腕，他的绿眼情人熟稔地舔舐着，将花瓣衔在唇间，吻开始游曳了起来，随着脊背的律动而缓缓移动，从唇边移到颈间，又停留在锁骨里，缅栀花甜腻的馨香浸泡着这个连绵的吻，让它变得更为悠长。

只有今晚。弗朗西斯用嘴型无声地暗示着。只在今晚。然而这个信号与其说是警告，毋宁说是某种强烈的暗示，在这热带之夜，融化在了温度越来越高的喘息声中。安东尼奥开始贪婪地探索起他的身体，碎裂花瓣的香气，糅合着无处不在的海腥味，让这具他早已熟悉的胴体变得陌生，这种陌生感进而激发了他的好奇。他一点点地重新进入这个身体的时候，他发出了一声细微的，孩童般快乐的叹息声，这声叹息在他初次进入那个仍未成为他生命一部分的金发陌生人的身体之时，也曾在他恐惧不安的灵魂中震颤着，他对这种欲望划着十字架，以期主的拯救。然而他知道，他已被拯救。他用手指拢起情人的金发，吻那金发之下的汗涔涔前额，早已习惯于进入而非被进入的情人在微微颤抖着，被情欲冲刷的身体因冷汗而镀上了一层微明的幽光，他再次深深地刺入。潮汐轰然拍打海岸，雨林在夜风中发出悠长的啸唳。

潮汐缱绻退去的时候，他伏在情人胸口，指间绕着丝缕金发。缅栀花的馨香早已散去，或是业已融合成了他的情人的身体的一部分。弗朗西斯低头轻吻他鬈曲的黑发，却听到他用带着鼻音的声音喃喃道，度假结束后，我们就回塞维利亚吧。

给雏鸟梳理绒毛似的轻啄停了下来。你不再害怕面对你的百花圣母像和你虔信的父母了？法国男人柔和如丝绒的声音里带着些许戏谑的意味，但这戏谑很快被消解在了炽烈的吻之中。安东尼奥揪过他的金发，恶狠狠地吻。指尖自发间捻下了一枚碎裂的花瓣，他听到他的情人在黑夜中说，神在这朵缅栀花之中。

Plumeria，他呢喃着这个音韵起伏分明的名字，如在吟诵主之名，如在轻念爱人之名。

 

Fin


End file.
